


Companions arts for Ties That Bind by Keira Marcos

by keiramarcos, marlislash



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, M/M, OC, dynamic, keiramarcos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiramarcos/pseuds/keiramarcos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my arts made for Kiera Marcos and her gorgeous fic Ties That Bind.<br/>My artist name is fanarts_series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keiramarcos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiramarcos/gifts).



Cover   
[](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/keira/cover.jpg.html)


	2. Pairings of Ties That Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings who came from Keira Marcos, extraordinary brain, so sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings of the Ties That Bind series

  
[](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/keira/SydneyandMason.jpg.html) [](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/keira/RandolphandAngela.jpg.html) [](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/keira/PatrickandJonah.jpg.html) [](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/keira/LucasandSteven.jpg.html) [](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/keira/JohnandRodneypleasure.jpg.html) [](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/keira/JackAndDaniel.jpg.html) [](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/keira/GerardandAndre.jpg.html) [](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/keira/GerardandAndre2.jpg.html) [](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/keira/EvanandMatt.jpg.html) [](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/keira/EvanandMatt2.jpg.html) [](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/keira/ElisabethandRadek.jpg.html) [](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/keira/DeclanandSean.jpg.html) [](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/keira/CarsonandMiko.jpg.html) [](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/keira/CarsonandMiko2.jpg.html)   
[](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/keira/RONONTYRE.jpg.html)


	3. Banners for Ties That Bind Chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you think the art is great you should look at her fic, a piece of art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners for Ties That Bind Chapters

[](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/keira/Keira%202/Whateverittakes.jpg.html) [](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/keira/Keira%202/timeaftertime.jpg.html) [](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/keira/Keira%202/intheflameofthepassionMcshep.jpg.html) [](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/keira/Keira%202/Everythingyouneed.jpg.html) [](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/keira/Keira%202/AlovelyAgony.jpg.html)

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/Animation2_zpsfafc627a.gif.html)


	4. Some Doms and Subs of Ties That Bind "in the flames" chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Doms and Subs of the TTB universe from the "in the flames" chapter.

Dominants 

[](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/keira/intheflamesDoms.jpg.html)

Submissives

[](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/keira/intheflamesSubs.jpg.html)


	5. John Sheppard and his brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wouldn"t bed them ?  
> John, Matt, David and Ethan.

  
[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/keira/SheppardBrothers.jpg.html)   



	6. Masters of TTB series (Earth side)

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/Masters_zps14488108.jpg.html)


	7. Balcony scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banners made for the balcony scene - Chapter 12 "Fever Pitch"  
> OC characters Thomas Grant and Chris Morley.

[](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/challenges01/media/ASUS-PC/Pictures/Creations%202013/keira/Tomandchris2_zpseb5dfeb4.jpg.html) [](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/challenges01/media/ASUS-PC/Pictures/Creations%202013/keira/Tomandchris1_zps7cc7bcf0.jpg.html)


	8. Chase and Ethan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy shower time for Ethan and Chase  
> From the chapter Time after Time http://keiramarcos.com/2012/10/14/ties-that-bind-time-after-time/

[](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/challenges01/media/ASUS-PC/Pictures/Creations%202013/keira/ties%20that%20bind_Chase%20and%20Ethan/01b_zps7f17f73b.jpg.html) [](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/challenges01/media/ASUS-PC/Pictures/Creations%202013/keira/ties%20that%20bind_Chase%20and%20Ethan/01a_zps427644c9.jpg.html)


End file.
